In the display field, the display device trends to become lighter and thinner, and one way to achieve such display device is to use an ultrathin display panel. Currently, a common method of manufacturing the ultrathin display panel is to manufacture a display panel by a thick substrate and then thin the display panel chemically, so as to form an ultrathin display panel.